


Of Mice and Angels

by lushthemagicdragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushthemagicdragon/pseuds/lushthemagicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere between Changing Channels and Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel visits Dean's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Angels

It smells like pie.

No, it smells like more than just pie. It smells like freshly baked blueberry pie, just out of an oven in Gray Court, South Carolina. The woman who owned the little diner just smiles down at Dean, offering him more pie. It’s that delicious pie that he remembers with more flavor than it could have possibly had. It was his brain telling him what he wanted to hear, showing him what he remembered with blueberry tinted glasses. 

And then there was a burger in front of him too.

God bless this diner. 

"You want some more beer off the tap with that dearie?" 

That portly woman with a baker's smile that he remembers shovels off another slice of pie in front of him, as if the burger is just not enough. 

"Yes Ma'am, that'd be great." 

"Look at you, ten in the morning and already stuffing your face with food and alcohol. Gluttony must have loved you." 

The pie on Dean's fork almost falls right off onto the floor as he jumps to his feet and reaches for his gun, but the silverware never clatters on the floor. It's a good dream, a beautiful one, why would his mind purposefully waste anything? One thing that's not so beautiful though, is the voice that twisted his stomach into a frustrated knot, the one that interrupted his peace and has him ready to fire. 

"Sit,” is all Gabriel says and with a flick of his hand Dean is back down in his chair, the movements of his body out of his control for just that second. Gabriel just stands there with his hands in his pockets and an overly confident smirk on his lips, like a young boy who knows his younger siblings can’t possibly fight back. Dean feels around on his body for his gun, cursing when he can’t find it anymore. The burger’s gone too, just that one slice of pie sitting untouched before him. He’s been in this situation before, and the pieces click together.

“I’m dreaming,”

“And the blockhead gets it! Do you want a prize, or would a pat on the back be enough?” 

“Just cut the crap and get to the point, douchenozzle,” Dean grits his teeth as Gabriel takes his time walking over to Dean, his shoes clicking on the tiles as he circles his toy, his fingers digging into Dean’s hair and ruffling like the 30 year old is just a cheeky child. “Why are you hijacking my mind? What, too scared to come talk to us in person?” 

“Actually yeah. Threatening an archangel with a deep fat holy oil fry, not one of your smartest moves, Dean.” Gabriel tugs on Dean’s hair before letting go, coming around the table and pulling the chair around. He straddles it, his arms crossed over the top of it, his eyes fixed on Dean’s. “Don’t think there aren't other ways for me to get to you. If I wanted you dead, trust me, you would be.” Then the moment’s over, and Gabriel sighs through his nose, reaching over to grab Dean’s piece of pie. “Looks good, Dean, trust you to have the sweet tooth. Sam’s just too toned. I bet he eats nothing but protein shakes and salad, am I right? But you, you've got a bit of a belly going on there, so I’m betting that this is going to be good.” Gabriel just grins, sticking the fork into the pie and taking a bite. It’s not like he doesn't know, not like he hasn't been watching them for years, not like he didn't plant the seed in the first place, sending Mary a neighbor with a home baked pie for her family that would get Dean hooked for life. It’s not the point, it’s never the point. He is just having too much fun fucking with him. 

“You know, Dean,” He says with the fork pointed right at him before Dean can cut in. “Before you ask, it’s exactly faces like that that make me do this. You have no idea how much fun this is for me.” 

“So that’s all this is, fun and games? Well do me a favor and stay out of my dreams. If you haven’t noticed, I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to enjoy much recently.” 

“Oh, I know,” Gabriel says as he licks the fork clean, then sticks it back into the pie and continues to eat. It’s as if Dean isn't even there, and all Dean can do is watch with a tight jaw and clenched fists. 

“Is that it? You’re just going to sit here and make me watch you eat? Screw this, I’m leaving,” 

Dean gets up to leave, and Gabriel doesn't even look up from his pie. 

“And where do you intend on going? We’re in your dream, remember?” 

Dean frowns, freezes, and clenches his fists harder. All Gabriel does is glance at the tension visible in Dean’s forearms. “Then I’ll wake myself up,”

“Oh yeah, good luck with that,” Is the only response Gabriel gives as he leans forward in the chair, finishing off the pie and placing the plate back down on the table. There’s nowhere else to go, no other option but to sit back down, and Dean goes against every instinct he has by doing so. He licks his lips, frustrated by the whole situation, looking around for a way out. There’s nothing, so he returns his eyes right back to Gabriel, who hasn't stopped watching him since the last bit of pie went down his throat. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just trying to imagine what Michael will be like in you.” 

“Stop jerking around, are you going to tell me what the point of all this is or not?”

“I’m thinking no. Like I would really tell you why I do anything,”

“Actually, I think you will,” From the look on Gabriel’s face, he can see that he’s starting to get one-up on him, and he continues. “You’re Gabriel, the Archangel, right? So what you’re best at doing is telling people what’s up. Judging from all the experience we've had with you, I’d say you can’t even help yourself. You've just got to run your mouth, and I don’t think now is any different.” 

Gabriel frowns, the see-saw closer to even than it had been. He sighs again through his nose with a shake of his head as he pushes the empty plate away from him and rolls his eyes upwards at the sky, at the diner's ceiling. He could leave, he could send Dean back to his personal dream land, but what was the point? He knew why he was there, and it couldn't hurt to talk. 

“Think of this as my own private therapy session. I talk, you listen, it never happened and hopefully you don’t remember most of what I say.” 

Dean quirks an eyebrow at Gabriel, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. This is insane, it has to be a trick, but then again, it was his dream. 

“Look, I don’t want to hear your trip down pity-party lane.”

“Then it’s a good thing that you don’t have a choice,” 

They’re frowning at each other, and Dean’s gears are working fast, trying to make sense of out of this. 

“Why me?” 

“Because, as much as I hate you, and I do hate you, you self-absorbed prick, you remind me of my brothers. Sam’s as far from them as you can get, let’s face it, even if he is Lucifer’s vessel. Other than him and you, there isn't exactly anyone else who knows who I am who’s mind I can gate crash now is there?” 

Gabriel doesn't allow Dean a moment to wrap his mind around it all, leaning forward further on his chair running a hand through his hair. If this wasn't a dream, the chair would have tipped forward and sent the archangel crashing to the ground, but as it is, it’s perfectly balanced. 

“What you said got me thinking, Dean, and I don’t like it. Do you know how long I've been hiding? A thousand and eleven years, give or take. Not once did I doubt my decision. I’m not a traitor, and if Dad ever shows up again you can bet I’d be right back up there, doing exactly what he says. But the thought of me being afraid…I smote Sodom and Gomorrah, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg, Dean. I’m not afraid of anyone or anything. Except,” Gabriel pointed at Dean as he spoke, not allowing him a moment to interject. “Lucifer. Not Michael, you wouldn't be afraid of him if you were me, trust me. But Lucy…he was perfect. Maybe I am scared of standing up to him, but it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it, right?” 

Gabriel drops the chair back down and gets up, circling the table again so that he is next to Dean with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. “You talk so big, like you can stop the apocalypse from coming. It’s pretty pathetic actually, but at least you try. You’re like worms trying to stop a flood, but me…I probably could do something. Theoretically anyway, but the problem is whether or not destiny is actually at work here. I told you what I believe, and I still believe it, but maybe it’ll be over sooner if I do something.” 

Dean tenses up as Gabriel holds Dean’s face close to his body, resting his chin on the top of his head. 

“Dude, what the hell?” 

Gabriel just ignores him, not letting him budge. 

“You really are Dad’s favorite, aren't you? Maybe I’m the only one who really gets it. Maybe, just maybe, that’s the point.”

“What’s the point? Will you let go of me and maybe then I can—“

“I don’t need you to answer Dean, I need you to sit here and let me talk at you. The point that I’m considering is that maybe the reason why Dad made you guys the way you are, made me so that I would like you, was so that you could actually do something about this. I mean I doubt it, it’s crazy, but it sounds like something he’d do.” 

He let go of Dean’s head then, sitting on the table and taking hold of his face, getting close. 

“Here’s the problem Dean, the big question. Here’s where I’m going to want you to answer, can you do that without threatening to kill me? Great. The question is, if the fate of every dog or cat that ever existed rested on your shoulders, and all you had to do to save all of them would be to kill your brother…would you do it?” 

Dean knows his answer. He knows instantly that the answer is no, but he doesn't say it. Not right away anyway. He’s not stupid, he gets the premise that Gabriel put forth. 

“That’s what I thought. See? It’s not as simple as you make it out to be, is it? It’s not just standing up to my brothers, it’s about hurting my family for the sake of a lower species. And, if I ganked Lucy you know Michael would be up on my ass for defying his destiny, so that’s a completely separate can of worms that I don’t even want to touch, but I think you get it. Maybe. Do you get it, Dean?” 

The frown is back on Dean’s lips as he looks at Gabriel, far less tense than he had been, and far more sore. 

“Yeah, I get it. Still doesn't mean you’re not a coward.”

“Maybe,”

“So, does this mean you’re going to help us or not?” 

“I haven’t decided that yet, I’m taking it as it comes to me.” With a short chuckle through his nose, Gabriel shakes his head at the thought of what he’s come to. He brushes Dean’s hair back, bumping their foreheads together. “Here’s hoping it works out, right? See you later, kid.” He says before pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead. 

Dean sits up in bed slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light creeping in through the blinds and hitting him square in the face. He presses his palm between his eyes, cursing. He’s got a splitting headache, and he’s trying to grasp at the straws of the dream. He can hear the water running in the bathroom, and he doesn't need to look at the bed next to him to know that Sam is awake already. 

“Sam,” He calls out hoarsely, with the throat of a man who just woke up from the deepest slumber he’s had in months, “We’re getting me some frickin' pie for breakfast."


End file.
